Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the organization and display of digital content, and more particularly to the association of metadata with media objects such as photos and videos and the like.
Description of the Related Art
With the widespread adoption of social networks, it becomes quite common to have one's digital contents such as photos and videos published in several websites. As social networks provide the possibility for their members to, for example, comment on, tag, share, “like” a media object representing the published digital content, it became a tedious task for the owner of those objects to remember where they all have been stored or reproduced and follow the social actions and events relating to them. This is particularly true if a same media object is published in several social networks as it becomes difficult to keep track of it in all these networks.
It is therefore sought to improve the way metadata associated with media objects published in several social networks and representing the social history of those objects can be easily tracked and controlled by a user.